Reply
by Ugya-kun Upaupa
Summary: Kini kau juga telah mengerti perasaanku lewat ini. Kuharap semua yang kuungkapkan ini bisa tersampaikan. Untuk Event: Menulis Surat. Warn Inside.


Lantunan nada terlantun lembut dan teratur dari piano hitam legamku. Merdu dan tanpa ada nada yang salah. Kumaksimalkan kemampuanku sampai batasnya, namun aku tetap berhati-hati dalam setiap dentuman jari yang kudaratkan ke tuts hitam putih pianoku.

Sebuah lagu yang kulantunkan. Yang dulu pernah dimainkan oleh ibuku. Yang dulu setiap suaranya dapat menghantarku ke dunia mimpi sekalipun aku tak menginginkannya.

Sebuah lagu yang kulantunkan. Yang dulu dipilih oleh gadis itu untuk konsernya. Yang karena dorongannya, aku dapat kembali merasakan bagaimana tekstur tuts piano.

Liebesleid.

Di atas piano itu juga, berdiri sebuah foto berbingkai yang di sebelahnya adalah dua lembar kertas putih bergaris. Di bawah kedua lembar kertas tersebut juga ada sebuah amplop yang tutupnya terbuka.

Kertas tersebut telah dinodai tulisan-tulisan bertinta hitam. Entah apakah goresan tinta-tinta bermakna itu sungguh sudah mengungkapkan semua yang ingin kuungkapkan atau belum. Tapi, kuharap sisa dari ungkapan yang belum tersampaikan itu bisa tersampaikan di setiap kali aku melantunkan lagu-lagu yang kumainkan.

Walau lagu itu berbeda. Bahkan jika aku memainkannya dengan pembawaan yang berbeda.

Kuharap semua itu tersampaikan.

* * *

Disclaimer: Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso belong to Naoshi Arakawa.

Warning: rush plot, semi-canon, AE, typo, a bit OOCness, and other probabylities.

Dipersembahkan untuk teman saya, Mbak Tisana Safira

A Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso Fanfiction

Reply

* * *

Untuk Miyazono Kaori, akhirnya aku sempat juga untuk bisa membalas suratmu sebelumnya. Aku tak mengira bisa membalasnya di tengah kesibukan SMA-ku. Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh sibuk! Tapi, aku tetap latihan piano, kok!

Kira-kira bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Apa kau telah masuk surga? Aku tidak yakin dengan modal egois dan kebohonganmu itu. Pokoknya, jangan sampai kau masuk neraka! Kudengar tempat itu tidak sepenuhnya menarik. Atau bahkan tak menarik sama sekali.

Apa kau makan dengan teratur di sana? Apa di sana ada caneles yang kau favoritkan? Apakah rasanya sama dengan yang kuberikan kepadamu? Ah! Tapi, kau belum pernah menghabiskan roti caneles yang kubawakan untukmu.

Apa di sana juga ada biola? Jika iya, apa kau sering memainkannya? Kuyakin kau akan sering memainkannya. Apa kau bisa mendengar permainan pianoku dari sana? Pasti kau memainkan biola jika kau bisa mendengarkan permainan pianoku, 'kan? Tentu saja!

Ya, tentu saja.

Karena alasanmu berpindah instrumen dari piano ke biola adalah aku, 'kan?

Egois. Pemarah. Seenaknya sendiri.

Kalau tidak ada hal-hal seperti itu, kau bukanlah dirimu. Bahkan dari suratmu yang menceritakan masa kecilmu. Waktu kau meminta kepada orang tuamu untuk berhenti bermain piano dan berpindah instrumen ke biola. Itu sungguh sebuah sifatmu yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Apalagi waktu kau bilang agar kau bisa menjadikanku partnermu, itu sungguh egois!

Aku juga baru tahu kalau di SMP ada musisi sepertimu. Mungkin karena minimnya kehadiranmu ke sekolah? Yah, hal itu memang sungguh tidak dapat dielakkan.

Hm...

Kalau begitu, bukankah kau juga telah lama menghabiskan waktumu di rumah sakit? Apa kau tidak bosan di tempat itu terus? Kuyakin kau bosan! Sampai kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan apapun yang belum kau lakukan selama hidupmu. Itu terdengar seperti kalau kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan ragamu.

Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana perasaan kedua orangtuamu jika mereka tahu alasannya hanyalah untuk memuaskan sisa hidupmu yang pendek itu? Bahkan hanya untuk bertemu dan bisa bersosialisasi denganku?

Sayangnya, orangtuamu bukan seperti yang kubayangkan. Mereka adalah orang baik. Sungguh baik kepada anaknya. Kebaikan yang bahkan tak perlu ditutupi dengan kebohongan yang jahat. Sungguh murni sebuah kebaikan yang tersampaikan langsung dari hati mereka sebagai orangtua. Aku sampai sedikit iri denganmu yang memiliki orangtua seperti itu.

Dan kau juga ternyata pembohong, ya?

Hanya untuk bertemu denganku saja, kau sampai harus berbohong kepada Tsubaki dan Watari. Aku cukup terkejut mengetahui kalau rasa sukamu kepada Watari hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Maksudku ... sungguh! Bagaimana kalau sampai Watari tahu tentang ini? Mungkin dia akan tersenyum kecut.

Kau juga bilang kalau sekarang Watari akan segera melupakanmu? Tidak mungkin dan aku berani bertaruh. Dia pasti masih mengingatmu bahkan untuk setiap waktu yang kalian habiskan berdua.

Tapi, aku baru tahu ternyata kau adalah orang yang juga memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Saat kau bilang kau senang kita bersekolah di SMP yang sama. Saat kau tidak ingin melukai perasaan Tsubaki yang bahkan terlambat ia (dan aku) sadari.

Oh! Aku juga minta maaf! Hingga saat ini, aku belum mengucapkan permintaan maafmu kepada Tsubaki. Waktu aku ingin membicarakannya, tiba-tiba saja dia menangis. Aku bahkan tidak tahu pasti mengapa ia menangis.

Kuharap kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang rumit. Mungkin karena aku sudah salah bicara padanya? Waktu itu dia berkata soal sifatku yang sudah berbeda. Kuharap kalau itu hanya karena kesalahanku saja dan bukan karena ia mengaitkan hal-hal lainnya.

Tapi, semua pengorbananmu itu ternyata juga tak sia-sia, ya?

Kenyataannya kini kau sempat bertemu denganku. Sempat berbicara denganku. Sempat bergurau denganku. Sempat membangkitkan semangat bermusikku lagi. Sempat melempariku benda-benda tumpul. Sempat memukulku. Bahkan juga sempat bermain beberapa lagu bersama.

Kau hanya menganggapku teman A, tapi kau sendiri yang malah membuat semuanya menjadi ambigu. Di saat kau mulai menyuruhku untuk kembali bermain piano lagi, aku berpikir, memangnya kau siapa? Bahkan saudara perempuanku pun bukan.

Awalnya aku mengira kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang menyebalkan. Gadis yang nantinya hanya akan membuat hidupku semakin berantakan dan hancur. Seorang penganggu yang akan terus menempel di sisiku.

Awalnya kukira kau juga adalah seorang gadis yang kuat. Walau cobaan penyakitmu itu berusaha menarik nyawamu kapan saja, kau tetap tegar dan berusaha bangkit kembali. Bangkit dan meraih bow biolamu dan menggesekkannya ke senar-senar tajam yang biolamu miliki.

Sampai aku melihatmu pada suatu klimaks, dimana kau mulai putus asa. Dimana rasanya misimu untuk bertemu dan bermain bersamaku sudah terselesaikan. Kau mulai merasa kalau kau tinggal menunggu ragamu kosong dan semuanya selesai.

Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi! Maka dari itu aku ingin membuatmu bangkit kembali! Bermain bersama kembali sehingga kita bisa mendengar kembali suara riuhnya penonton yang terpukau karena kita berdua!

Nah, karena hal itu, aku berpikir kalau sekarang kita impas.

Ya. Saat itu airnya sangat jernih dan menyegarkan. Sampai aku saja tidak sadar kalau kacamataku telah menghilang dari tempatnya!

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama pada bulan yang seperti roti manju itu. Namun dengan tambahan rasa lelah karena menu latihanmu!

Ya! Aku bahkan juga sempat berpikir untuk memainkan lagu Twinkle Twinkle Little Star itu bersamamu.

Sesuatu yang kudapat di sekolah pada malam itu hanyalah salah satu hal kecil dari kebohonganmu. Walaupun begitu, itu cukup menyenangkan.

Jangankan engkau yang mudah terpengaruh dengan segala sesuatu di luar panggung. Aku bahkan merasakan segala hal yang dirasakan orang-orang tentangku atau tentang orang lain. Dulu bahkan sampai sekarang pun aku juga masih terpengaruh.

Kita memang aneh.

Semua hal-hal kecil yang kita lakukan bukanlah hal biasa bahkan bukan hal yang aneh juga.

Kau bertanya hal yang aneh di suratmu.

Kau sudah memasuki hati seseorang. Bahkan kau memasukinya dengan alas kaki yang masih terpasang di sepasang kakimu.

Kami juga tidak akan melupakanmu. Terutama aku. Kalau aku sampai melupakanmu, kuyakin kau hanya akan menghantui semua mimpiku tiap kali aku terlelap.

Maka dari itu, aku tidak akan menekan tombol reset hanya untuk melupakanmu.

Kau telah mencapainya. Tanpa kita sadari pun kita saling mencapai suatu hal yang sama. Kita saling menyampaikan perasaan yang sama. Kita sepemikiran dan seperasaan, sayangnya kita tak terlalu menyadari itu.

Miyazono Kaori. Sebagai seorang lelaki, sungguh memalukan karena aku tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung kepadamu.

Aku juga mencintaimu.

Untuk semua waktu yang telah kita habiskan.

Untuk semua perbuatan yang telah kau lakukan kepadaku.

Untuk semua hal yang telah kita lalui bersama.

Karena kau sudah terlebih dahulu mengucapkan kata terima kasih, aku hanya bisa melantunkan kata balasan yang biasa.

Sama-sama.

* * *

Kini aku berdiri di depan sebuah makam. Makam bertuliskan Miyazono Kaori. Di sekat makam itu terdapat beberapa dupa yang dinyalakan. Aku yang baru saja menyalakannya.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku hingga berjongkok. Aku mengeluarkan korek api dari kantong jas seragam SMA-ku. Aku juga mengeluarkan surat dari kantong jasku yang lainnya. Kupandangi sebentar surat tersebut. Tak lama, aku memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah gelas sedang yang berada di dekat tempat dupa itu dinyalakan. Aku yang membawa gelas bening yang memantulkan sinar matahari itu.

Kuusahakan diriku untuk tersenyum. Sambil mempertahankan senyum itu, aku menyalakan korek api itu hingga menyulutkan api. Api tersebut aku dekatkan dengan surat tersebut hingga tebakar. Aku memperhatikan sebentar bagaimana surat tersebut terbakar.

Tak mau berlama-lama, aku mulai saling menepuk kedua telapak tanganku dan memejamkan mataku.

'Semoga kau membacanya,' batinku yang kemudian membuka lagi kedua kelopak mataku.

Bersama dengan gugurnya dedaunan, surat yang kubakar masih membara di hadapan makam tersebut. Aku kembali berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku pergi menginjak tiap helai daun kering yang terjatuh di tanah tempatku berpijak.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Hehehe, aku masih aja gak bisa move on dari fandom ini. Bukan berarti aku bakal menetap di sini. Ya, cuma mau manghabiskan waktu aja. Kayak Kaori, numpang lewat di kehidupannya Kousei, Watari sama Tsubaki. *gak* Dan untuk Mbak Fira, jika Anda membaca author note, akhirnya saya selesai juga buat ini. :v *lol*

Okay, do you mind to review now? :D


End file.
